Someone's watching Over Me
by mihighfeverr
Summary: It's a new term at St Hearts and the team have a new mission to proctect this girl called Keri but Zoe got to her first and she knows everything
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Meet Keri**

Dan and Aneisha walk down the crowed hallway it's a new term at St Hearts and everyone has gone crazy. "I still don't understand why Zoe would leave to try and find her "sisters", they not even her sisters their genetic clones," Dan protests, " She went from having zero family to finding out she has over 80 siblings.." Aneisha got cut off when their communicators started flashing, they run for HQ.

They walk into HQ and see Frank running around all over the place and paper flying everywhere, "Gees guys what's the rush? It's like its mad hour" Aneisha said. "I have done some research and so has Zoe and we found out..." Tom got interrupted by Dan "Hang on you have spoken to Zoe?" Frank gave Dan a look "That Zoe wasn't the perfect match," Tom continued "The transfer should have only taken 3 seconds. So Zoe investigated and found out that this girl called Keri is the perfect match, Lucky she not too far away today she going to the post office to deliver mail we need to get to her quick" Tom finished off what he had to say and with that they all left HQ to find Keri.

The post office wasn't far from St Hearts it took about 5 minutes to get there. Keri was already there when they arrived, they waited until she exit the post office and Tom approach her alongside Dan and Aneisha "Hey we're um" Keri cut Tom off "Your M.I.9 Zoe told me you were coming something about I'm the perfect match". They mouths drops "What? Doesn't matter follow us" Aneisha finally spoke Keri nodded and followed them it was a silent walk back to HQ. Just before they arrived at St Hearts Dan was just about to put a blind fold on when Keri said something "I don't need the blind fold I know where the M.I.9 base is Zoe told me. It's in St Hearts where the janitor closet is, to get in, there is this fingerprint scan but its disguise as a power point," Keri turns around and smiles. "Is there anything Zoe didn't tell you?" Dan said in reply "Nope she told me everything" Keri said in reply to Dan and walked in front of the others. Tom and the others were staring at Keri why didn't Zoe tell me about this thought Tom. Tom got carried away in his thought he almost walked straight passed St Hearts when they arrived at HQ Frank looked angry "Frank she already knew where it was there was no point" Tom explained Frank was just about to reply but Keri interrupted "It looks exactly how Zoe explained it. Wait did this use to be a toilet? Ewe" "No it didn't use to be a toilet" Dan replied he sounded really angry. Frank looked at the team "Hi Keri I don't know if you know me but I'm..." Keri stopped looking around and said "I know who you are your Frank Zoe mention you she said you gave her new life and plus Dan did mention your name when we walked in" Frank and the team looked at her shocked how could Zoe tell her all of this Frank thought.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys i just wanted to start off the next chapters will be long xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Where Is She?**

"Anyway team while you guys were away I did more research and turns out that Keri isn't only the perfect match this girl called Kloe is also. But we can't find her we tried everything" Fred said. 'I know where she is she is at the Marine Zoo Centre she works there. But the thing is KORPS is guarding the place until Saturday that's when they are taking her, I asked Zoe to proctect her but a couple of hours later Zoe disappered so I don't know if she's safe," Keri explained she had the saddest look on her face Aneisha just wanted to go over there and give her a hug. "Okay Dan, Aneisha and Keri go guys go over there and try to find Kloe we can't let KORPS get her" Fred said as they walked into the lift. While they were walking to the Marine Zoo Centre when Aneisha turned around and asked something. " So Keri about before you said that Zoe disappered what do you mean?" "Well Zoe promised me she would keep Kloe safe and that she would keep me updated about her, and then she left to find Kloe and she never came back" Keri said ."Do you know what happened to her?" Dan asked "No I went looking for her that's how I found out where Kloe is. I went to enter inside and I saw Kloe run out of a building and I heared a scream it sounded like Zoe's voice but I'm not sure". Aneisha and Dan looked at each other frightened what have they done to Zoe if they have hurt her in anyway i will kill them Dan thought. After all of that upsetting news they arrived at Marine Zoo Centre and Keri was right there are KORPS agents everywhere there is no way in. "Tom can you help us?" Aneisha said through the communicator "No I can't" Tom replied "I have an idea" Keri said Aneisha and Dan looked at her. "You see those two guards over there yeah well if your good enough" "Wait if 'we're good enough'" Dan cut her off "Anyway" Keri continued "You could beat those KORPS agents and pretend to be them that way you can get in" "Your a genuis Keri!" Aneisha said. Dan and Aneisha walked over to the KORPS agents and starts attacking but they seem to be having some difficultity I should really help them Keri thought. She started walking over there and sees that Dan is in a head lock Keri kicks the KORPS agent in the head and he falls to the ground Dan is free "Where did you learn to do that?" Dan asked in amazed "Watching you" Keri replied. Aneisha seems to be having some trouble so Dan and Keri go on either side of the KORPS agent and kick him in the exact same postion and the exact same time he falls to his knees. Aneisha finshes him off by kicking him in the face "Wow your good" Aneisha said surprised "Yeah yeah now hurry up before more comes" Keri said in reply they get changed and walk into the zoo. They look around and couldn't find Kloe anywhere, they have searched the whole place and still no Kloe. Aneisha walks up to one of the KORPS agents "Um excuse me where's the girl?" "What do you mean?" the KORPS agent replied he removed his mask and it was a M.I.9 agent."Your a M.I.9 agent where are KORPS?" Aneisha asked while she removed her mask "Doesn't matter what do you mean by where's the girl she should be here?" the M.I.9 agent explained "No she's not we have searched the whole zoo she's not her" Aneisha replied "All M.I.9 agents report back to base the girl is missing" the M.I.9 agent said through the communicator. Aneisha and the others have a confused look on their faces the whole way back to HQ, they were so quite you could here whistling from the other block. They arrive at the HQ "Frank Kloe wasn't there we searched everywhere and when we asked a KORPS agent which turned out wasn't really a KORPS agent but a M.I.9 agent had no idea what we was talking about" Dan finally explained "I know Stella told me" Frank said "Can we please stop chinwagging and find Kloe" Keri sound really sad "When i was kept under supervision with KORPS Kloe was my olny friend. We told each other our feelings, to me she was more than my sister she was my soulmate" Keri explained sadly. Tom started tapping away on the computer "Yes thankyou Zoe" Tom said while still tapping anyway "Why are we thanking Zoe?" Frank said "Becuase Zoe did get to protect Kloe" "She did" Keri said happier cytting off Tom "Yes she did" Tom continued "And she place a tracking device on Kloe but somehow it says that Kloe is in more thaan one spot". "How is that possible?" Aneisha asked curious "It's as if..wait Zoe tracking doesn't only track where Kloe is but where she is. Oh my god guys! one of them is in danger I think there in the KORPS HQ" Tom said "But we don't know where the KORPS HQ is" Dan explained "Yes we do I just traced where it is. It seems to be in the Eletric building you know the" "Yes we know thanks Tom for everything really thankyou" Aneisha said as they started walking into the lift "Teams please be careful" Frank said they nodded and entered the lift.

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews I really appericate it. I have really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it I'm sorry i deleted this before but there were a few spelling errors i had to fix xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 She Saved Her...**

The KORPS HQ on the outside looked abandoned but they knew that it was just a cover up. "Wow they did a really good job of disguising themselves" Aneisha explained "Tell me about it. But they aren't fooling us" Dan replied. Walking into KORPS HQ scared Keri not just becuase she was scared of KORPS taking her but what KORPS is doing to Kloe if anything happens to Kloe KORPS are going to pay Keri thought. There was a lot of empty rooms in the HQ building "Guys keep going straight until you see a yellow room. Enter that and then you turn left they are in there but be very quite" Tom explained through the communicator. The three of them walked very quitetly and slowly up to the yellow room they entered it and turned left Dan went to open the door it's locked" Dan said "Hang on I think I can crack the code" Tom replied. "Hurry Tom we don't have much time" Keri said "One second I've got it try and open it now" Tom said. Dan opened the door slowly so it didn't make a sound and crept inside. They could see the whole thing The Crimeminister was talking to one of the KORPS agents but there was something familar about the agent. Another KORPS agent walked in carrying Kloe Keri felt like running over there but she knew she couldn't. "Set the machine up she will do until we get the other girl" The Crimeminister explained one of the agents set the macine up while the other one put Kloe in the machine. "Wait" Keri said "What is she doing?" Dan asked angerily "I knew you would come you couldn't help yourself" The Crimeminister explained "She's my sister" Keri replied. "Yeah yeah, are the others with you?" The Crimeminister asked "Yes" Dan and Aneisha both said as they were coming out of hiding "So your here to see B92 and J45 die are you?" The Crimeminister asked with a evil smirk. "No we are here to help them" Aneisha replied "'Help them' they don't need help" The Crimeminister said. Then one of the KORPS agents attacked the other KORPS agent and quickly help Kloe "Nooo V95 how could you?" The Crimeminister screamed before Zoe kicked her hard in the back The Crimeminister fell to her knees. Zoe then kicked her in the back again and The Crimeminister fell flat on her chest "I told you I would protect her" Zoe said before running away. "Zoe wait" Dan said but it was too late she already left Dan suddenly got a text the number was blocked but he knew who it was from. It was from Zoe it read 'Dan please protect her' Dan replied saying 'Zoe where are you? I will come find you', it took 5 minutes before Zoe replied 'Don't worry about me Dan I have done what I promised now I need to protect my other sisters. I will miss you Dan but I have to do it but I need you to protect Keri I told her everything because that's the only way she will stay protected if she was a M.1.9 spy agent. Please don't reply to this as I wont get it' as soon as Dan read the text he tried to reply back but somehow it wouldn't let him. He showed Aneisha and Aneisha said "We need to show this text to the others" Dan nodded and they left the room and headed for their HQ before Dan left the room he looked back and whispered "I will miss you Zoe" and then he closed the door. Dan was silent the whole walk back to HQ he couldn't stop thinking of Zoe how brave she was he doesn't know if he can keep going without Zoe. "What's with him" Keri asked to Aneisha "Zoe was his crush their nickname was Romeo and Juilet" "Oh well if it will make him better Zoe gave me this. She told me to contact her if I ever needed her" Keri explained Dan overheared and lift her head up with a smile and grabbed the paper and straight away he called the number she picked up. "Hello" "Um hey Zoe" "Who is this?" "It's Dan Zoe" "Zoe only talks to her sisters I'm sorry Dan she said it's for the best bye" and then they hung up. "So what it she say?" Keri asked "She didn't answer someone else did and she is only talking to her sisters" Dan replied he looked as if was about cried he handed Keri the paper back "Thanks anyway" Dan said. When they entered HQ even Tom and Frank knew something was up "So what happened?" Tom asked "Zoe happened she diguised herself as a KORPS agent, and then while The Crimeminister was distracted by us she attacked the other KORPS agent. Then she set Kloe free and attacked The Crimeminister" Aneisha explained "Then when she left she sent me these texts don't bother trying to reply it wont let you" Dan said. Tom and Frank both read the messages "Do you know where she is now?" Frank asked "No Zoe gave me a number to contact her but she is only talking to her sisters she says it's for the best" Keri explained. Tom started tapping away "Oh I got it all wrong. You know how I said that Zoe put a tracking device on Kloe and it also tracked her well I was wrong. It tracks Kloe and this girl called Libi, Zoe must of done this for a reason maybe KORPS wants Libi too?" Tom said. "But that's crazy the mastermind consciousness aren't go to three people can it?" Dan said "No records are shown that it can but that doesn't mean it's impossible" Tom replied "Well we will find Libi then right?" Keri asked. "Yes but first Keri you need to change" Frank said "Into what?" Keri asked "Into your spy outfit, Welcome to the team Keri" Frank replied. Keri got changed into her spy outfit and came out and said "Do these come in red? I could totally rock red" They all laughed and she just smiled she was so happy to be part of a team.

**That's three chapters down I think this is the best chapter yet please keep the reviews in and PM me if you need I will answer all xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Brain Damage**

The team followed the tracker and it lead them to what looks like a shack. They agreed to split up Dan and Tom went around the back "Wow this place has been burnt to a chrisp" Tom said to Dan "Yeah but why would Libi be here?" Dan replied. The girls entered what was left of the front door "Argh what is Libi doing in here it's disgusting" Keri asked "Maybe KORPS has already tired getting Libi. So she came here" Aneisha replied "If only Zoe helped Libi she wouldn't of come here" Keri said. "Oh my god Keri you're a genuis!" Aneisha cried "I am?" Keri replied in confusment. "Guys I know why Libi is here that text Dan got from Zoe saying that she had to protect her other sisters she was talking about Libi, she must have taken her here and told her to keep hiden" Aneisha spoke through the communicator "But why take her here this place is disgusting" Keri asked through the communicator "Because no KORPS agents would look here" Tom said through the communicator. The team continued looking around trying to look for a clue that could help them find Libi but there was nothing. "We need to find her soon" Tom said "Well she must not be too far becuase we have nearly finished searching the place" Dan replied. They walked around the corner and BAM they crashed into Aneisha and Keri "Ouch have you guys seen her?" Aneisha said rubbing her head "No you?" Tom asked "Nothing" Keri replied. "Hang on guys what's this" Aneisha walks over to this area that hasn't been burnt "So it's an area that hasn't been burnt" Keri said "No it has a lock on it do you think Libi is in there?" Aneisha said 'It's worth a shot" Tom replied. He walked over to where Aneisha was and pulled out his spy pod Keri comes over "What's that?" Keri said "It's a spy pod didn't Frank give you one?" Tom asked "Oh that i thought it was a tracker" Keri replied pulling her's out. "It does track people but it does other things too" Dan said "Cool so what are you doing with it now?" Keri asked curious. "Trying to get in" Tom said "Here we are" Tom said pushing the door open and the room was black "Where's the light?" Dan asked "Oh is this it" Keri asked pushing the button light come on "Good job Keri" Dan said. All they could see was the back of an auburn hair girl rocking backwards and forwards. "That must be Libi" Aneshia said they walked over to her "Oh My hello what are you doing here?" Libi said "Where here to help" Tom replied. "Where am I? I don't know why I am here" Libi said confused "Something's wrong with her" Dan said "We need to take her to HQ Frank will know what to do" Tom replied they grabbed Libi and started walking to HQ. The whole walk back Libi kept saying where am I? I don't know how I got here Dan started getting a headache just before they reached St Hearts Aneisha put the blindfold on Libi "Tell me why excatly we have to put a blindfold on her?" Keri asked "Becuase so she doesn't go around elling people where the base is" Aneisha explained. St Hearts finished school 3 minutes ago so there would still be teachers and maybe some students so they had to sneak to the lift but it was really hard because Libi kept saying it's dark it's really dark I can't see manged to get there without anyone seeing them but it was close. Frank was staring at the computer when they entered "Frank is anything ok?" Aneisha asked "Yeah everything's fine what about the girl?" Frank replied "Um how can i say this nicely" Dan said "We think she's got brain damage" Tom interrputed. They removed the blindfold and Libi started to repeat the same thing again Frank looked puzzeled "We will get a x-ray done to see what's wrong with her. Where did you find her" Frank asked 'Well we found her in this room that wasn't burnt down and she was swinging backwards and forwards" Keri replied "Do you know how she got there?" Frank asked "No well we think Zoe took her there" Aneisha said "Huh I see well I will take Libi to the x-ray room while you guys do some research on her see if you can find out anything. I will back in 5 minutes" Frank said taking Libi to the room. When Frank and Libi left Tom got straight on the computer trying to find something that could explain what is happening to Libi. "There's nothing that could help us with this it's as if her memory has been earsed and has not been put on her data" Tom explained "That's impossible isnt it?" Keri asked "Not if KORPS earsed it" Tom explained "We need to tell Frank when he comes back" Aneisha said. The team was discussing how to fix this when Frank came back "Team the x-ray shows a sign of brain damage also Libi isn't the perfect match for the mastermind so I don't know why Zoe put a tracking device on her" Frank explained "I think i know why" Aneisha said "Maybe Zoe put one on her" She continued "So we could watch over her so she doesn't get into trouble, seeing as she has brain damage" Aneisha explained "That's probably true" Tom said "Well M.1.9 are going to keep her close to them so she doesn't get in trouble especially since KORPS is on the look out" Frank explained "What does KORPS want with Libi?" Keri asked "They could use her to get to you or Kloe" Dan explained."Wel done team you have done so much for M.1.9 in the past couple of weeks they are super impress with you guys now go and enjoy the weekend" Frank explained.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I take them on board and try my very best I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all soon bye xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Saturday Morning **

Keri woke up early on a Saturday Morning for a change. She layed in bed for a couple of minutes until she heard some banging in the kitchen that's strange Keri thought my foster parents are usually at work by now. Keri got out of bed and walked to the kitchen "What are you still doing here?" Keri asked. It wasn't Keri's foster parents it was Zoe "Oh I hope I didn't wake you" Zoe said "No you didn't what are you doing here?" Keri asked. "Well you wasn't meant to see me, I just came to get something" Zoe replied "What did you need?" Keri asked "You ask a lot of questions" Zoe said "Just answer the question" Keri said. "Ok I am here to get a note" Zoe replied grabbing the note and fixing the pots up "A note?" Keri said sounding confused. "Yes a note, Your foster parents write to me once a week telling me how you are and how Libi is" Zoe replied "So my foster parents write to you?" Keri asked "Yes now I really must go, my ride won't wait for me long. Oh before i go please don't mention any of this to the others" Zoe said. "Wait Zoe do you come to my house once every week?" Keri asked Zoe laughed "No I usually don't, but today the person that usually gets it couldn't today so I had too now I really must go" Zoe grabbed her bag and exisit the house. Keri watch as Zoe walked down the road to where her ride was Keri really wanted to grab the phone and call Dan and the others telling them that Zoe was here but she knew it would be unfair on Zoe after everything Zoe did for her it's the least she could do. After all that drama Keri needed a shower so she grabbed her clothes that she was going to change into and grabbed a towel she was in the shower for about 3 minutes when there was a knock on knock on the door. Keri quickly got out of the shower, dried yourself and got changed she answered the door it was Zoe "Oh I'm so sorry I left something here and it's really important so can I please grab it?" Zoe asked "Of course" Keri said letting Zoe come in. Zoe opened the cupboard and was searching for her phone when there was another knock at the door Zoe looked at Keri as she went to get the door "Oh hello Aneisha" Keri said Zoe quickly grabbed her phone and escaped through the back door "Hey keri I was just checking up on you" Aneisha said entering her house 'Oh well I'm fine"Keri looking arounding in the kitchen 'Are you sure?" Aneisha asked "Yeah I'm sure" Keri replied she stopped looking around when she saw Zoe go around the fence "Okay I guess I better go" Aneisha said "Why" Keri asked "Oh becuase I need to be somewhere I just wanted to check in on you" Aneisha replied as she walkede out the door "See ya Monday" Keri said as she waved Aneisha waved back and hoped into the car and scream off. After Aneisha left Keri went and opened the cupboard Zoe was searching in she must of got it Keri thought she closed the cupboard she went into her room and went on her laptop. Keri opened word and started typing 'What a hetic morning first Zoe comes and tells me that my foster parents keep in contact with her and then after she left she came back again because she left something here. Then while she was trying to find what she left Aneisha knocked on the door I thought Zoe was busted but Zoe manged to escape. If the others find out they are going to have a skit but I can't tell them I can't do that to Zoe she would never trust me again I just hope she comes back soon'. Keri finished typing and went to get breakfast she grabbed Special K and made herself a coffee she sat down on the table and ate breakfast and drank her coffee. Then Keri got a thought if my foster parents keep in touch with Zoe maybe they knew where she is I will have to ask them when they get home. Keri turned on the t.v and watched it for a bit until her parents came home "Mum, Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" Keri asked her parents sat down on the couch. "Zoe was here this morning she told me how you contact her about me and Libi. I was thinking since you keep in contact with her you would know where she is right" Keri explained "Keri it's not like that" Her Father said. "Why not?" Keri asked "Becuase we only tell her how you and Libi are she doesn't reply, and her friend comes and picks it up from our work so we don't know where she is. No one does only her friend that picks up the letter and her driver" Her mum explained "So why did Zoe come here?" Keri asked "Because she was in the area and since her friend couldn't make it. She thought that you wouldn't see her" Her mum explained Keri felt upset. "Don't be upset she doesn't what any one knowing where she is or worring about her, she will be fine" Her father said. Keri hugged them both tightly "She better be". After the long talk Keri went for a jog to clear her head she needed to think things through she grabbed her MP3 player and headed off. The jog really helped Keri she knew Zoe would be fine her foster parents knock on her bedroom door "Come in" Keri said "Keri can you come with us we need to show you something" Her father said Keri followed them into the car. It took 15 minutes to get there and Keri was amazed "It's beautiful" "This is where we first met Zoe she was staring at the water fountian excatly how you are. We thought she was lost but really it was the first time she was free from SKUL" Her Mother explained. "We sat down with her and she explained everything, she told us how SKUL kidnapped her and how M.I.9 saved her and she actually has real friends we felt sorry for her" Her Father said "The day she was leaving she told us to met her here so we did. She told us to look after you and to keep her posted about you and Libi. She showed us her friend that would reviece the letter from us and then she said goodbye and ran off, we have never seen here since". Keri walked closer to the fountian and sat down she could imagine Zoe sitting there talking to her parents Keri felt like she was about to cry today has been one of the most emontional days of my life Keri thought.

**Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter I literallly had tears in my eyes because this chapter is based on something that has happened to me. Please review and give me feedback and tell me want you think see ya later xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I am just warning you now that this chapter is similar to 'The Shadow Games' in series 7 but its different Keri still gets mistaken for 'Spectre' but then it changes so I thought I should warn you guys before you go off at me **

Chapter 6 Someone on the Inside

The team were on a mission to get this girl called Spectre Keri and Aneisha hid behind two barrels of hay when Spectre landed Keri forgot to mention she had hay fever so Keri sneezed Spectre knew someone was there but the team still manged to capture her. Tom and Dan had Spectre over their shoulder Keri felt really bad she turned around and said 'I'll get the parachute" and she walked the other way. She was so ashmed how could I be so stupid Keri thought she picked up the parachute when these 3 guys in these type of uniforms came to Keri. They took Keri thinking she was Spectre they took her to The Shadow Games Dan came back looking for her and realised she wasn't there he started calling out her name and there was no answer he went to tell the others.

At The Shadow Games Area

Keri was locked in a cage she could hear noises from outside I hope the others find me soon Keri thought. Keri was locked in the cage for about an hour she knew when it was her turn to be up because there were speakers in the cage. Two men pulled her out of the cage when she got out of the cage she saw a shadow go past the fog that must be the others she thought as they carried her the area. Dan met up with the others "Guys Keri is missing, I went back to get her and she wasn't there. I don't know where she is" Dan explained the t.v that was there automatically turned on "Hey Tom I thought you said you couldn't fix it" Aneisha explained "I couldn't"/ Tom replied. On the screen showed The Shadow Games it came up with the 4 constants The Monster, Mrs Deadman, Thalamus and Spectre "That's Keri" Dan said "We need to get to her fast" Aneisha replied. They grabbed their gear and left to go to HQ when they got there Stella and Frank already knew Tom hacked into the system so it showed up on the MI9 screen. "Where is this place?" Dan asked "It's top secret only the shadow master and the people that run it know where it is" Frank replied " It just said Von Hades won it last time maybe he could help us" Aneisha explained "And what makes you think he'd help us?" Dan asked "Because we saved him I think he likes us" Aneisha explained. "Yeah but no one knows where he is or been in contacted with him since last year" Frank explained "That's not entirely true" Stella replied "Well Stella" Frank said "It's classified" Stella explained. "Oh come on Stella" Frank said " I'll send the address to your spy pods" Stella replied the team entered the lift. They started walking down the hallway "Wait I'm not sure about this" Dan said Tom dragged Aneisha and Dan into a classroom and with the proctecter he managed to show The Shadow Games "We don't have much choice" Tom explained on the screen showed The Monster and Spectre facing off next the team needed to hurry. They arrive at Von Hades's apartment but he was no where to be seen "Seems like we just missed him" Aneisha said " This can't be right it says that he was on his computer minutes before we arrived " Tom explained he put on The Shadow Games "We're to late" Tom said. Keri and The Monster were just about to fight "Keri won't stand a chance" Dan explained the count down began 3,2,1 "Let them go" said the voice through the speaker Keri ran for her life "Ran Keri ran" Aneisha said "Oh the Spectre is running away but she can't ran forever" said the voice through the speaker. While Keri was running through the fog someone pulled herbehind a object she was just about to scream when they covered her mouth "Listen Keri it's me Zoe. I have a plan but you need to stay hidden at all times" Zoe said as she removed her hand from her mouth. "But what about The Monster?" Keri asked "I'll take care of it, now follow me" Zoe replied as she started walking off "Stay here and when the door opens sneak out okay" "Okay" Keri said noticing Zoe looked excalty like her. Zoe left Keri alone but where she was no one will look well hopefully "The Monster has been looking everywhere for Spectre this must be part of her plan but how long is she going to keep us waiting" said the voice through the speaker Zoe comes out of hiding "What is she doing?" Tom asked. The Monster attacks Zoe "Ow! The Monster got Spectre right in the stomach" explained the voice through the speaker this was really hard for Zoe because she couldn't attack how she usually does because if the others where watching they would know it's came up with a plan she sneaked up from behind from The Monster " No Keri no!" Dan screamed Zoe armed him in the shoulder he feels to the ground she kicks him in the back "Spectre wins Spectre wins" the voice through the speaker "She did it" Aneisha said excited "She won't win" said this voice "Who's there?" Tom asked "Where are you?" Dan also asked. It was Von Hades he hid in his chair with a black blanket "He was here all along" Aneisha said "Who is she?, I've been watching Spectre and that's not her" Von explained "She's a friend we can't tell you who " Aneisha explained "Well I guess I will find out when she removes her mask" Von said. "What do you mean" Dan asked "Well whoever is the next shadow master must reveal there face,anyway what are you doing here?" Asked Von Hades "Well we were hoping you could help us" Tom explained "And what made you think that I'd help you" Von said "Becuase you like us" Aneisha replied. Von laughed "I'll help but not because I like you" He said guiding them out. The next person to fight Zoe was Thalamus as soon as they were released Zoe went to kick Thalamus but he stopped her Zoe ran into the fog to see if Keri was still there. Keri was still there "Good your still here we don't have much time but you need to fight him" Zoe explained "Why?" Keri asked "Because one of our sisters are in danger I need to help them, I know your a fast learner so whatever he pulls on you try and do it back to him ok" Zoe explained "I'll try my best" Keri replied coming out of hiding. Keri approached Thalamus Keri went to attack but Thalamus was too strong Keri was leaning on the door Thalamus was using the voice "Oh Keri, it's me Aneisha" Aneisha said "Help me" Keri replied "I can help you, I can make it easy" Thalamus said thinking she was talking to him. "You need to lose it's the only way you can't beat him" Aneisha explained if Zoe can I can Keri thought she stopped leaning on the door and stood straight up she walked slowly up to him "I'm a fast learner, I learn a lot and now I'm going to use it on you" Keri explained "You can't defeat me every punch and kick you make will only come back out you you're already been beaten" Keri said . Thalamus falls to the ground "Spectre defeats Thalamus remove your mask Shadow Master" the voice through the speaker said "Wait I challenge for Shadow Master" Von explains he walks over to Keri "So you're a quick learner good luck with learning my moves I have never used the same move twice" Von explaines as he throws a punch "You need to learn when to die" he continues. He kicks Keri she falls to her knee and then he punch her in the back she falls to the ground she's dead "I am the new Shadow Master and we need to in evacuate M.I.9 know where we are" Von explained as they all left. After about 5 minutes Aneisha, Dan and Tom come running in "Keri no!" Dan cried "This wasn't part off the plan" Tom sad "Why did he have to punch so hard?" Aneisha asked "Exactly he didn't" Keri answered sitting up "I knew he was throwing his punches and when he told me to learn when to die, so I did what I was told" Keri explained. Aneisha hugged Keri "Where did you learn to play dead like that?" Tom asked "You know around" Keri replied laughing.


End file.
